


Sparking Shine and Shared Souls

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fade to Black, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui (background), M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Winged Wolves, Wingfic, Wings, Wolf Hatake Sakumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A soul-deep bond brought to life in a rush of lightning and swift flight, to be shared for a lifetime. . .
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	Sparking Shine and Shared Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 3: Celebration
> 
> After I wrote [Brightly Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542272) (with its sad, sad hints at the past for Kakashi's parents) I promised I would write a happier one for them using that soulmate AU - so here we are~

Feathers ruffled by the wind as it picked up, Orochimaru banked easily and enjoyed the feeling as he sought out- There.

He smiled at the moonlit glimmer of silvery wings and hair on the rocky plateau beyond the trees. Already there, waiting for him. Well. It wouldn’t do to keep his wolf waiting any longer.

Orochimaru sideslipped and angled his wings, increasing his speed as he came in, looping Sakumo easily before backwinging with a few muted snaps and landing lightly on the balls of his feet. “Hello, wolf-heart.” he greeted, folding his wings and inclining his head, his hair sliding over his cheek.

He would normally pin his hair up in anticipation of a more adventurous flight, but tonight he had left it loose, knowing Sakumo’s appreciation for it - and the tease it made half-hiding his neck.

“Hello, lovely.” Sakumo held out his hands, though as of yet he had called up no chakra to them, and Orochimaru smiled slightly as he accepted them, allowing himself to be drawn close. Sakumo kissed him, soft and fleeting, no more than a greeting. Orochimaru returned it and nuzzled his cheek, smile widening - he could _feel_ Sakumo’s excitement, now they were so close, from the quickened pace of his breath to the faint tingle of his chakra, and the way his wings were already up, feathers fluffed.

Orochimaru circled him, all but _feeling_ Sakumo’s heart quicken as he moved to track Orochimaru’s movements, wings angling out a little. Orochimaru flicked his own, tipping his head down, eyes locked on Sakumo’s.

Sakumo lifted his chin, proud but not aggressive. He held out a hand once more, not quite supplication, and his chakra _surged_ , a brilliant white rush that held the faintest edge of lightning. Orochimaru’s throat tightened and his own chakra soared within him, rising in answer almost before he could direct it with conscious control, spilling into his palm.

Sakumo grinned so widely his fangs showed clearly, and Orochimaru covered Sakumo’s hand with his own, their fingers curling into a tight clasp with the maelstrom of chakra between them. It pulled in, then surged outwards, sparking and overtaking them both, whipping Orochimaru’s hair, lighting sparks on their feathers, making every bit of Orochimaru’s skin tingle with heady warmth and power.

It was so intense as to dance the edge of pain, but the cry Orochimaru barely bit back was a blissful moan. Sakumo groaned, rough and rumbling, sliding into a growl, dragging Orochimaru towards himself, wings spreading as though without his conscious direction.

Orochimaru stepped into his embrace willingly, wings snapping wide as another rush of tingling chakra swirled over his skin; his chakra, Sakumo’s chakra, the heady blend of their strength together. . .

Orochimaru folded his wings again, forwards this time, and Sakumo let his own ease down to be cradled inside. He stroked Orochimaru’s hand with his thumb, beneath the madly dancing rush of lightning, and Orochimaru did moan this time, pressing close against Sakumo, nuzzling his cheek, breathing hard.

Sakumo dragged him into a kiss, rough and stinging and hot and soft all at once, and Orochimaru’s head spun as he threw himself into it, heart fluttering.

He nipped at Sakumo’s lip, nudging their noses together, then drew back, stroking Sakumo’s hand with his fingertips. “Fly with me?” he invited, breathless and eager.

Sakumo’s eyes lit with delight as he squeezed Orochimaru’s hand tighter, feathers fluffing up, then slicking down - as sleek as his wild, ruffled wolf ever looked - as he took a step. “Yes.” Sakumo said, dipping his head slightly, voice rough and low.

Orochimaru smoothed a hand over one of his wings, and Sakumo drew their clasped hands up, nuzzling Orochimaru’s knuckles with soft, effusive affection, breath ticklish and warm over his skin, before biting gently at the inside of his wrist. Orochimaru’s breath caught at the raw sting of it, but he didn’t flinch, fingers curling into Sakumo’s feathers, knuckles brushing warm skin beneath.

Sakumo kissed the stinging skin of Orochimaru’s wrist, and then they released their tight clasp on one another. Their chakra still linked them, however, still wound together as though it would never part again. Orochimaru shivered, eyes heavy-lidded as he enjoyed the caress of it over his skin, watching Sakumo circle him, almost prowling.

His lips curved, and he crouched, stretching his wings. A moment later he was in the air, and Sakumo rose after him in a flurry of silver, laughing and growling all at once.

Orochimaru winged over and allowed Sakumo to reach him, the very tips of their wings brushing briefly; their feathers rustled in a wind stronger than the night breeze, and lightning lit over their wings, spreading in a heartbeat. They rose together, circling and watching one another, and then Sakumo twisted and dived, dropping with a heart-stopping rush.

Orochimaru followed without a second thought, laughing, pulling up in a swoop that strained his muscles in the most beautifully aching way just before they hit the canopy. He watched as ink-dark patterns began to bleed into Sakumo’s wings, his breath catching and a wide smile on his face.

Sakumo’s eyes were on Orochimaru’s own wings, an adoringly heated look in his eyes. Orochimaru licked his lips, beating his wings and climbing higher - just far enough to let him drop to exchange it for speed and cut directly above his mate. His _mate_. Orochimaru’s heart beat hard to the rhythm of that claim, and he cried out in delight as Sakumo howled, chasing after him this time. Swooping and soaring, they sketched a complex, teasing pattern across the night sky as they flew together, sealing their nascent bond - _celebrating_ it.

Loose playfulness traded with teasingly light sweeps and aching precision, their chakra still rushing over them, _between_ them.

Orochimaru twisted fluidly and cupped his wings, slowing rapidly as Sakumo dove after him. Sakumo’s eyes widened, but Orochimaru reached out and Sakumo only slowed enough that when they made contact it sent them tumbling but didn’t hurt.

Orochimaru cupped his jaw and kissed him hard, arching against him. It was barely a moment and then they had to part, wings beating madly to catch themselves, and Sakumo was laughing and Orochimaru was breathless and they were-

Orochimaru grinned foolishly, following as Sakumo beckoned, all too eager to end their flight - with all the joy it offered - as his mate descended. Orochimaru didn’t go slowly, knocking Sakumo off his feet even as he landed, sending them both tumbling again, this time across the earth, wings bumping and bodies pressing together.

“I love you, mate.” Orochimaru said in Sakumo’s ear as they came to a stop, and Sakumo growled, his response clear though not offered in words as his hands roamed Orochimaru’s body in needy, admiring strokes. Orochimaru shivered and arched, returning the caresses; their bond was sealed, to be carried in their feathers forever, and now. . .

Now he wanted to enjoy it another way. Orochimaru moaned as Sakumo bit down his throat, gently rough and careful, and dragged his blunt nails over his mate’s shoulder, down to bury his fingers in Sakumo’s feathers, clinging to him and arching up into the press of his body.

* * *

Orochimaru was pliant and nearly seemed boneless beneath him, Sakumo thought, running his fingers through his mate’s feathers, smoothing them. Admiring the moonlit gleam of the silver feathers now peeking out among the stark, beautiful black Orochimaru’s plumage had always been.

“My lovely, my _mate_.” Sakumo said, voice rough - from emotion, perhaps from the elated howl he had voiced as their new bond became _visible_ \- or his cries while lost in their shared pleasure, here on the earth once more. He dipped his head and nuzzled Orochimaru’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck. Just shy of the livid mark of his own fangs, the bite which his mate had so willingly taken, so clearly taken pleasure in receiving.

Sakumo shivered, and Orochimaru stretched languidly, murmuring something just a little too low and muddled to make out. A breeze ghosted along Sakumo’s spine and he twitched, feathers fluffing. Orochimaru drew in on himself a little more, brows drawing together.

Probably Sakumo should nudge him fully back to waking, and they should move; leave the forest and return home - to what had been Sakumo’s den, which they had chosen to share after their bonding. Sakumo _did_ feel the urge to retreat there with his new mate, and to _stay_ there, together, revelling in their new bond.

He stroked his mate’s back, breathing in deeply. Orochimaru relaxed again, then twisted, peering up at him with one slightly hazy eye. He smiled, even as another shiver ran through him, and Sakumo hummed, spreading his wings a little and then-

Sakumo drew back. Orochimaru frowned, pushing up a little, then paused as Sakumo shifted, shaking himself and rising to four paws, resettling his wings.

Orochimaru tilted his head, reaching out a hand. “Wolf-heart?”

Sakumo returned to his mate’s side, nuzzling him, then settled against him, head tucking across the base of one wing and resting along his spine. Orochimaru shivered and settled beneath him with a soft moan, relaxing, pushing his fingers into Sakumo’s fur.

Sakumo grinned, tail swishing back and forth a few times, then let his wings spread a little to drape over his mate, offering his own warmth and making himself a shelter for his mate. Orochimaru sighed, thick and contented, and tugged gently at Sakumo’s fur, feathers rustling as he resettled himself.

“My gorgeous wolf.” Orochimaru murmured, sinking his fingers deeper in Sakumo’s fur.

Sakumo flicked an ear and closed his eyes, rumbling fondly.

**Omake:**

“All right, all right!” Shisui said, laughing, his voice warm and his hands gentle as Kakashi pushed into his touch.

Shisui settled back, leaning against the heap of pillows near the cold irori, and Kakashi paced over his legs, wings mantling a little. Shisui’s teasing grin settled into a softer smile, and his fingers brushed out over Kakashi’s feathers, breath catching.

Kakashi couldn’t help glancing at his own wings, and a tingle ran down his spine, his tail wagging even as he folded his legs and settled down on top of his mate’s. He tilted his head, admiring the inky, iridescent black feathers now shot through the familiar silvery plumage he had carried his whole life. He grinned. It had been almost a week since their bonding, but it was still new and wonderful.

Shisui rubbed his ears, then stroked his feathers, not quite preening so much as petting, and Kakashi settled his head down across his mate’s arm, eyes on Shisui’s own feathers. Where his _mate_ now carried his plumage, a blatant show of their bond, streaks of moonlight-silver looking a single step from unreal against Shisui’s black plumage with its rainbow iridescence.

Kakashi nuzzled Shisui’s arm gently, pressing closer against his mate’s chest, and spread his wings wider, until they brushed Shisui’s, coming forwards around himself. Kakashi rested his head against Shisui’s chest, looking at their wings where they rested together in a complementary set. Like his parents, he thought, heart warm and settled.

Kakashi’s moonlit silver now threaded with black; Shisui’s crow’s-wing black limned with silver. A mirrored contrast that echoed Kakashi’s earliest happy memories - cradled between his parents, their wings nestled together; playing and pouncing and being carried amidst a world bounded by inky black and bright silver - now woven into his life and carrying forward in a new pattern.


End file.
